1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to squiggle keys and to cylinder locks operated by such squiggle keys.
2. Background of the Invention:
A variety of squiggle keys and locks operated by such squiggle keys are known in the art.
The terminology squiggle key is used herein to refer to keys having a key blade with at least one groove (i.e., camming surface) extending generally lengthwise along at least one side thereof. When the squiggle key is inserted into its corresponding lock, the groove receives a groove-following element of the lock and moves the groove-following element to a lock-opening position once the key is fully inserted into the lock.
The following United States Patents illustrate known squiggle keys and locks and show the nature of the prior art developed over the last century: No. 179,887 (Arnold); No. 1,328,074 (Bennett); No. 1,456,584 (Bell); No. 1,589,256 (Spruth); No. 1,600,661 (Winning); No. 1,616,255 (Douglas); No. 1,979,186 (Biemer); No. 2,023,207 (Olson); No. 2,023,208 (Olson); No. 2,030,836 (Full et al.); No. 2,030,837 (Full et al.); No. 2,035,181 (Molinare); No. 2,039,126 (Svoboda); No. 2,073,583 (Olson); No. 2,070,628 (Olson); No. 2,155,440 (Olson); No. 2,155,734 (Olson); No. 2,375,682 (Olson); No. 2,687,639 (Swanson); No. 2,829,513 (Fresard et al.); No. 3,035,433 (Testa); No. 3,137,156 (Navarro); No. 3,263,461 (Tartaglia); No. 3,264,852 (Gysin); No. 3,509,749 (Regan et al.); No. 3,581,534 (Testa); No. 3,754,422 (Stackhouse); No. 4,067,214 (Kiraly); No. 4,270,373 (Vonlanthen et al.); and No. 4,977,767 (Prunbauer).
Although a variety of squiggle keys and cylinder locks for such squiggle keys are known, there still remains a need for improved squiggle keys and improved cylinder locks for such squiggle keys.